1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a safe type quick release connector that can be operated safely with two insertion stages to prevent pressured air from leaking.
2. Description of Related Art
Quick release connectors are always used in pipe connections, such as pneumatic tool systems to connect a pneumatic tool to a pressured air source. A conventional quick release connector comprises multiple steel balls for engaging recesses in a plug. With the engagement between the steel balls and recesses, two pipes can be connected with each other by the quick release connector. Additionally, because the quick release connector is connected to a pressured air source, the conventional quick connector always has a sealing valve to close the path to the pressured air source and keep air from leaking before connection. When a plug is inserted into the conventional quick release connector, the sealing valve will be opened.
However, the sealing valve of the conventional quick release connector will be opened before the plug engaging the balls, the pressured air will discharge from the conventional quick release connector before the plug completely engaging the conventional quick release connector. To connect the conventional quick release connector with the plug is difficult and laborious especially to a person who does not have enough powerful strength. In addition, to release the plug from the conventional quick release connector, an outer sleeve of the conventional quick release connector is pulled to disengage the steel balls from the recesses in the plug and the plug can be detached from the conventional quick release connector. However, during the detaching process, the pressured air keeps flowing into the conventional quick release connector but not being sealed. Thus, the pressured air will apply a huge force to the pipe with the conventional quick release connector, and the user cannot securely hold the pipe with the conventional quick release connector so that the pipe easily injures the user when the pipe is unintentionally released from the user due to the pressured air.
Therefore, the inventor in accordance with the present invention has been filed patents in Republic of China (R.O.C.) with patent number: M334244, in People's Republic of China (P.R.C.) with patent number: ZL200820001837.8 and in United States (US) with application Ser. No. 12/043,254 to solve the aforementioned problems. In order to improve the safety of operating the quick release connector, the inventor invents a safety type quick release connector that can be operated safely with two insertion stages to prevent pressured air from leaking and to overcome the shortcomings.